Siguiendo al corazón
by IJBN
Summary: Finn está devastado por la decepción de encontrar a su padre biológico.. ¿A dónde lo llevará su corazón de melón? ¿Encontrará lo que busca? Two-shot. Intento de song-fic
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Caminando hasta quién sabe dónde buscando quién sabe qué. Sólo seguía a su corazón de melón, como Jake siempre le decía. Aunque a veces el corazón obra de maneras extrañas, y es difícil entenderlo; en esto pensaba el último humano de su generación en la puerta de la heredera del más temible villano; Marceline Abadeer

\- Hola Marceline

\- ¿Finn?

\- Si, es que.. - Pausó un momento para escoger bien sus palabras, que no se le habían ocurrido planear en el camino - ..Es una larga historia. Quiero hablar contigo, ya sabes, como tienes mil años y todo eso pensé que sabrías aconsejarme.

Ella solo lo miró un momento, de verdad parecía necesitar consuelo - Pasa

Él se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, junto al sofá. No importara lo que hiciera, ese sofá siempre era demasiado incómodo. La vampiresa se sentó junto a él.

\- Entonces.. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tiene.. que ver con tu brazo? ¿No me digas que es culpa de..?

Finn negó la cabeza ante esa última pregunta. No, no tenía que ver con Bonnibel.

-¿.. Entonces?

Finn suspiró hondo y se dejó recostar contra el sofá.

Le contó sin apuros y con ambos ojos cerrados lo acontecido en su vida en los últimos días. Había perdido un brazo, El Lich se convirtió en un gordo buen bebé de caramelo, encontró y perdió a su padre. Y esto le traía muchas preguntas que no le dejaban dormir, y que Jake difícilmente podía responder. Ahora sólo confiaría en lo que su corazón de melón le dictara. Por eso estaba allí.

\- Marceline - Prosiguió - ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque la gente hace lo que hace? Quiero decir; ¿Se supone que un padre debe cuidar a su hijo, verdad? Y, ¿Porqué mi papá no lo hizo? ¿Porqué huyó? ¿Porqué me abandonó? ¿Porqué tuve que enterarme de que estaba vivo? Hubiera sido mejor si no lo me lo hubiera encontrado.. asi Prismo seguiría vivo.

Pausó un momento. Luego de unos instantes, la joven le respondió.

\- Finn.. Nunca entenderás a tus padres. Son criaturas raras, y a veces pueden ser los más grandes héroes o los peores enemigos; o ambos, esos son los peores. Solo sé que quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

\- ¿Él hizo lo mejor por mí? - Interrumpió el chico, con el rostro ensombrecido - Hizo lo mejor para él mismo..

\- No, Finn - Dijo posando una mano en su hombro, tratando de levantar su ánimo. Era increíble como alguien que fue criado alrededor del mal pudiera conectarse tanto a los sentimientos de alguien. Estar tanto tiempo em la tierra la había cambiado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en un principio.

Ya no era un mounstruo aterrador, ahora sólo era una chica que consolaba a su amigo. Y justamente eso quería ser.

\- Él es un embustero, un cobarde, un ladrón. Si te hubiese criado serías como él. Si ahora lo hubieras querido como padre aprenderías de él. Y esa es la gran debilidad de nuestros padres; No quieren que seamos como ellos. Ese es su gran miedo. Quizás tenía miedo, miedo de no saber cómo cuidarte o mantenerte. Miedo a hacer las cosas mal. Puede que el que te haya dejado fuera lo mejor que te pudiera haber pasado, Finn. ¿Lo entiendes?

El silencio reinó en la habitación. El joven humano soltó un suspiro y se limpió un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Luego, por primera vez desde que entró al lugar, la vió a los ojos.

\- S-si.. Gracias Marcy, lo necesitaba

Ella rió, tomándolo de su cuello y abrazándolo contra ella.

\- No es nada - Vió un par de instrumentos en una esquina de la habitación - Finn.. Ya que tenemos todos estos sentimientos encontrados ¿ Qué tal plasmarlos en una canción?

Su sonrisa maliciosa hizo reír al joven rubio.

\- Pondremos de moda las canciones deprimentes sobre padres..

\- ¡Asi se habla! Ahora a componer, hay que usar los sentimientos mientras estén frescos..

Si, su corazón de melón había acertado otra vez. Jake siempre tiene la razón.

 _A/N:_ Bueno, no estoy muy segura qué es esto xD Tenía la idea hace tiempo en la cabeza y quería practicar _so.._ salió esto. Disculpen si se me escapo algo fuera de lugar para los personajes, pero intenté ser fiel a sus sentimientos en aquél momento. Será bien recibido cada clase de crítica, palabra de aliento, mensajes de odio.. Y muchas gracias por leer! Dios los bendiga! nwn (Pensé en subir la canción, claro, una que yo cree.. mala idea? Diganme!)

 _Yo no poseo Adventure Time, pero sí el argumento e ideas que yo creé._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** _Hi_ x3 Sinceramente sigo siendo nueva haciendo songfics, pero espero que no me haya salido tan mal. Antes que alguien me diga, _'No puedes hacer songfics'_ aclaro que la canción es mía y puedo usarla como quiera. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, esto es para ustedes amores w

Ah, y ni Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Paz._

Y ahí estaban. Una reina vampiro, una princesa de chicle, un rey del frío y un joven héroe. Hubiesen llamado también a Jake, pero estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con sus cachorros. Eran sin duda un grupo bastante extraño, y fue difícil llamarlos y mantenerlos en una misma habitación sin que intentaran matarse entre sí, pero luego de algunas palabras de aliento y una buena bofetada al anciano para que recuperara la razón, los cuatro pudieron convivir en paz. Al menos por ese par de horas.

Finn y Marceline habían preparado la letra de la canción y algunas partituras, pero tanto la canción como la mente atormentada del más joven eran solo bocetos a lápiz de lo que deberían ser. Era verdad que el héroe no había sido el mismo esos últimos días, aunque luego de hablar con la reina vampiro se sintió aliviado, permaneció meditabundo por el resto de la semana.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se escucharon las primeras notas del bajo-hacha, junto con las teclas de chicle y luego los tambores de hielo con la forzada voz de un muchacho. Sí, eran un grupo formidable.

 _Sé que no es fácil partir, eso ya lo viví. Yo ya lo sé.._

Su voz se oía melancólica, como si se hubiese tragado el último pedazo de pizza sin darse cuenta y no lo disfrutó como se merece.

 _Pero debo aceptar, te has ido sin más. Dejándome.._

¿ _Que pesabas tú, qué he hecho yo? ¿Por qué me tocó a mí este vivir? Siendo yo el héroe._

 _Luego de esperar, y al fin encontrar, tú te vas sin más destruyéndome.._

 _Siendo yo el héroe.._

Entonces el baterista golpeo con más fuerza los tambores. Las teclas de chicle retumbaban con más velocidad.

 _No importa ya, que digas tú, lo que pienses. No volveré, a querer ser, como tú.._

Allí su voz sonaba más segura. Cantaba con las chicas haciendo los coros.

 _Siendo el héroe.._

 _Con cada palabra_

 _Miedo ya no hay, no volveré atrás, los caminos no se unirán más, esperar en la eternidad.._

 _Ya nunca más.._

 _No importa ya, lo que digas tú, lo que pienses. No volveré a querer ser, como tú ya nunca más_

 _Siendo el héroe.._

 _Siendo el héroe.._

 _Siendo el héroe que no fuiste_

Entonces la música termino con un exagerado toque del baterista, que gritó yeah baby por alguna razón, mientras los demás festejaban. Hasta Finn rió.

Si, sus amigos tenían razón. Aún los villanos tienen sus razones. De los sentimientos frescos nacen canciones. Aunque todo se derrumbe, sus amigos siempre lo acompañarían. Y claro, siempre hay que seguir al corazón.


End file.
